


Like What You See?

by wordsarelifealways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in a Skirt, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Secret Relationship, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pushes Dean to his limits coming into school wearing an unfairly short skirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like What You See?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: soft hair (this played the tiniest part in this fic, but if you squint you can see it I swear)
> 
> Find me at whoismisha.tumblr.com!

Over summer, Dean had forgotten just how distracting Castiel Novak was. He was lithe and in damn good shape; Dean had watched the kid run rings around everyone else in track more than once.

Dean might also have caught a glimpse of some _great_ stuff in the showers afterwards.

But even with his clothes on, Castiel was an eye catcher. His dark hair was in a perpetual state of bed head, and the darkness of his hair made the silver of the rings running up his ear pop in contrast. If Dean was honest, it was almost impossible to look at Castiel for more than a few seconds without his brain plunging below his waist.

But what was capturing his attention _now_?

Thoughts of those firm runner’s legs wrapped around his waist? The idea of slipping into the shower with Castiel and _really_ steaming the place up? The glimpse Dean got of that tight ass and the brief flash of tattooed skin? The idea of those rough looking lips wrapped around his cock?

No, no, no, and no.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Castiel come in wearing a skirt, although this short tartan number had always done something in particular to Dean. It _was_ , however, the first time Dean had seen the boy with bright blue hair.

Castiel got away with a lot thanks to his father being some high up politician, but Dean thought bright blue hair might just be the tipping point for the head teacher.

“You might want to close that mouth, Captain Obvious.” Charlie whispered in his ear, almost making Dean jump out of his skin.

“Shut up.” He muttered as he settled back in his seat, leaning forward in a way he really hoped was inconspicuous as he watched Castiel stride across the class in that impossibly short skirt until he reached the seat directly in front of Dean.

When the lesson started, Dean relaxed muscles he hadn’t even noticed tensing up. Looked like no one had noticed him drooling.

Ten minutes into the lesson and Dean had half a page of notes that he wasn’t entirely sure made sense – you miss _one_ lesson because your brother goes and gets struck down with flu – and was trying desperately to keep up with the teacher. He was so busy writing that he didn’t notice the crumpled up paper drop onto his desk until he almost shot it onto the floor by accident in his writing rush.

Surprised, Dean looked up. He glanced over at Charlie, but she was staring away from him at Dorothy. Clearly the note wasn’t from the usual suspect. Dean kept his head down as he crept his hand out to grab the note. The paper was folded meticulously neatly.

 _Cas_.

No one else folded paper that neatly. Dean’s heart sped up in his chest ever so slightly, just enough to be noticeable, as he unfolded the note.

_Like what you see? – C_

***

The chemical prep in the old science building across from the main building was ‘their place’, long emptied of anything other than the furniture stuck to the floor and out of the way enough that no one came across them.

“Getting brave, Cas.” Dean grinned as he pushed Castiel up against the wall. “What happened to: _can’t be obvious, Dean, my dad can’t know, Dean_?” He asked as he crowded into Castiel’s space. It had probably only been a few days, but it felt like too long since Dean had got his hands on that hot tanned skin.

“What was I supposed to do when you looked at me like that?” Cas sniped as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him closer and closer until he was crushing their mouths together. Castiel’s wrists were, as always, adorned with numerous bracelets and ribbons and they tickled the back of Dean’s neck as they kissed.

It didn’t take long before the hot weight of Castiel against him and the muted moans they were trying to stifle into the kiss to spark heat in Dean’s gut and he tightened his arms around Castiel’s waist to tug him closer. Castiel moved willingly, splaying his legs further so Dean could push closer.

“You were fucking teasing me with this skirt, weren’t you?” He panted and Castiel grinned cheekily, his lips slick with spit and his cheeks flushed. There was something incredibly hot about seeing Cas looking so debauched; maybe because when Dean first met him he thought Castiel was a straight laced politician’s kid but here he was against a wall hot and hard against Dean.

“Maybe a little.” His mouth said _little_ , but the mischief in those blue eyes said _definitely_.

“You think that’s funny?” Dean asked, moving his hands down and pulling up the sides of Castiel’s skirt. “You want me to pop a boner in class and out whatever _this_ is?” He continued as he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s thighs. To his surprise, a whine caught in Castiel’s throat and he pushed his hips into Dean’s.

“Oh.” A grin spread across Dean’s face. “Interesting. That how you want this to come out? One day I just snap and pull you onto my lap in one of these tiny skirts?” Dean smoothed his hands up Castiel’s thighs, noting the faint tremble in them, and watched as Castiel tipped his head back against the wall and moaned. If Dean hadn’t been painfully hard already that would have pushed him over the edge.

“My little exhibitionist. Who’d have thought a politician could raise such a kinky little shit.” Dean groaned, biting bruises up Castiel’s exposed throat. Dean’s brain was clouded with heat and hormones; every cell in his body was telling him to spread Castiel out and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. That would teach him for teasing Dean with that skirt.  
It wasn’t until heat shot suddenly up Dean’s spine that he forced himself to focus on what was going on. He still had Cas pushed up against the wall, the fabric of his skirt bunched tightly in his hands, and Castiel was moaning Dean’s name over and over as he sought out any kind of friction by grinding against Dean’s hard on.

Time.

They didn’t have _time_. The break ended in ten minutes. Ruining his maybe-maybe-not boyfriend would have to wait for _later_.

Reluctantly, Dean let go of Castiel’s skirt and made quick work of unbuckling his belt and getting his jeans low enough not to chafe against Cas’ dick. He shoved his boxers down and tried not to shudder at the thought of wearing them for the rest of the day when the pre-come had gone cold.

“Gonna look after you, Cas,” Dean promised, but Castiel didn’t seem to hear him. Dean brushed his fingers in the sensitive spots at the back of Castiel’s knees and just as Castiel’s legs trembled he slid his hands up under Castiel’s thighs and hoisted him up against the wall.

He might not have been aware enough to listen, but Castiel got the idea quickly. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and it was Dean’s turn to go weak at the knees when he saw that Castiel’s cock was straining upwards and holding up the material of his skirt, giving Dean an incredible view of the pre-come stains all over the inside of the front.

And the fact that Castiel had absolutely no form of underwear on.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas.” Dean moaned, holding Cas by the knees and spreading his legs further so he could get as close as he could. Dean pushed himself into the welcoming space between Castiel’s legs and slotted their dicks together. Castiel’s hands were everywhere all at once, desperate to touch any part of Dean they could. Dean pushed his face into the curve of Castiel’s neck as he got his own hand between them and took both their cocks in his hand, skimming his hand up and down to slick them both up with pre-come. It didn’t take long before Castiel started bucking his hips and only seconds after that for Dean to drop his hand in favour of rutting up into the crease of Castiel’s thigh.

Had it really only been _days_ since they’d been here? It felt like centuries since Dean had had this. And he was _not_ going to be the one to shoot first.

It felt impossible, but when Dean looked at Cas he realised that Cas was even closer to the edge. Castiel had wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck without Dean even noticing and his back was arching off the wall as he rutted desperately up against Dean’s thigh.

Dean knew exactly what to do to push Cas over.

He moved one hand from Castiel’s leg and, when Castiel’s balance didn’t seem to be effected too badly, grabbed a fistful of Castiel’s blue hair.

“Look at me, Cas.” He panted, marvelling at how soft Castiel’s hair still was. Castiel whined, a noise that almost had Dean dropping Cas in favour of grabbing the base of his dick. _He was not going to blow first he was not going to blow first he was not-_

“Castiel. _Look_ at me.” He repeated, slowing the thrusts of his hips. Castiel shuddered against the wall and Dean, beginning to get conscious of the time, pulled Castiel’s hair until those blue eyes met his.

“I want you to look at me when you come. And I want you to think about how everyone’s going to know when we walk out of here what we just did.” Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel’s and almost slipped in the fine sheen of sweat there. Castiel’s eyes began to focus and he listened to Dean, his mouth open slightly in silent moans as Dean ground slowly against him.

“I want you to think about going around the rest of the day with a skirt covered in come and pre-come and how everyone’s going to know what a _desperate_ slut you are. Couldn’t even wait until the end of the day. What would your vanilla family think if they could see you know? Up against a wall with your legs spread for some guy from the other side of town.” Castiel’s hips worked desperately against Dean’s, and Dean had to cover Castiel’s mouth with his own just to silence the obscene moaning.

“Close, Dean, so cl- oh, _fuck_!” Castiel’s voice dropped an octave as Dean tugged forcefully on his hair again. And that was it. Dean watched with wide eyes as Cas came untouched, shooting come up over his skirt and both their shirts.

“ _Shit_ , Cas; that was so fucking hot.” Dean ground out through gritted teeth, pressing his face into Castiel’s bruised neck as his balls tightened and blistering heat shot up his spine and all through his body.

Dean was jolted from his post-orgasm daze by the bell screeching in the corner of the room.

“C’mon, Dean,” Castiel slapped his cheek lightly and after a few blinks the haze cleared from his vision. Castiel was lowering himself back onto his feet with an ease that screamed practice and pulling his skirt back down.

“Shit, Cas, you knew what you were doing when you woke up this morning, didn’t you?”


End file.
